


Две строки

by ka_mai



Category: Death Note
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_mai/pseuds/ka_mai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Таймлайн - декабрь 2004-го.<br/>"Мышеловка" - транспортная развязка на пересечении автострад I-70 и I-25 у Денвера (столица Колорадо). Лейксайд - городок по ходу трассы I-70, которая ведёт в соседний штат (Юту). <span class="offtop">Юта-Невада-Калифорния.</span><br/>Кид - это юный герой <a href="http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%91%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%BA%D0%B5%D1%80%D1%8B_(%D1%84%D0%B8%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%BC)">фильма "Байкеры"</a>. Кто такой Безумный Макс, надеюсь, все знают.</p></blockquote>





	Две строки

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Irgana](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Irgana).



_\- Да кем ты себя возомнил, Безумным Максом?_   
_\- Скорее Кидом. Не люблю проигрывать..._   
_\- Жизнь - тяжёлая штука, мальчик._   
_\- Можем обсудить это за выпивкой._   
_\- Тебе не нальют!_   
_\- А тебе - нальют. Именно поэтому я и приглашаю._

Декабрьский ветер плевать хотел на поднятый воротник куртки, а на такой скорости - и подавно. Огни на обочине сливаются в ленты, мили складываются в лабиринт дорог.  
Когда она замечает какого-то нахала, явно задумавшего устроить гонку по денверской «мышеловке», в наушниках играет Bree Sharp - Faster, Faster. Веди улыбается.  
Когда он замечает впереди какую-то блондинку на мощном байке и решает ей доказать, что характеристики машины - это ещё не всё, в наушниках играет Tito&Tarantula - After Dark. Мелло улыбается.

_\- Хэй, Веди, а ты богатая?_   
_\- А как ты думаешь, насколько богатой может быть одинокая девушка, живущая в столице штата?_   
_\- Ну, мотоцикл-то у тебя лучше моего._   
_\- Это потому, что я его выбрала и купила. А не спёрла у какого-то лоха в Бруклине._   
_\- В Бронксе._

Первое впечатление не всегда самое главное.  
Потому что первое - вызывающий оттенок помады, слой пудры, надушенный шарф. А главное - врождённое чувство ритма. Это заметно в походке, во всех её жестах, в том, как органично голос вплетается в фоновую музыку, не заглушаясь, не перекрывая.  
Потому что первое - суженные, будто у наркомана, зрачки, самоуверенный смех, излишне хрупкие запястья. А главное - интуитивное скольжение. Между проявлением и привлечением интереса, между серьёзностью и беспечностью, между звёздным небом над головой и...

_\- Сколько?_   
_\- Семнадцать, я же говорил._   
_\- Врёшь._   
_\- Вру. Тётенька, а конфетки у тебя в машине есть?_   
_\- Придурок._   
_\- Обычно меня называли гением._

У неё в руке карты. Проблема в том, что он и примерно не догадывается, насколько хорошие.  
У него в руке карты. И Веди прекрасно знает, что карты слабые. Вот только странный мальчик блефует - на загляденье. Отталкивается от воздуха.  
Играть в покер вдвоём - бессмыслица? Играть один на один - это именно то, к чему они привыкли. И глядя на мерное покачивание бокала мартини, Мелло думает, что такой женщине не стыдно дать себя победить.

_\- Ты набожен?_   
_\- Какого?.._   
_\- Твой розарий. Хм... запутался._   
_\- Это не розарий._   
_\- Ты не ответил._   
_\- Не знаю... Единственное, что объединяет меня с этим парнем - мы оба много путешествовали._

Мелло ненавидит Рождество. Почему - отказывается говорить, да и она не настаивает.  
Веди ненавидит парки аттракционов. Он не спрашивает о причинах.  
Они оба согласны на эквивалентный обмен, и в Сочельник идут в луна-парк кататься на русских горках.  
В какой-то момент Мелло начинают нравиться дурацкие метёлки омелы, развешенные тут и там, а Веди перестаёт настороженно коситься на колесо обозрения, убедившись: оно не собирается падать им на головы.

_\- Вернёшься как-нибудь в город - звони._   
_\- Обязательно._   
_\- Врёшь._   
_\- Разве эти глаза могут лгать?_   
_\- Глаза - нет. А вот рот - вполне._   
_\- Не сильно это похоже на комплимент..._   
_\- Комплименты мужчина должен делать._   
_\- Что ж, тогда... Ты лучшая из всех женщин, которых я когда-либо встречал._   
_\- И скольких ты... встречал?_   
_\- Поверь, эти слова действительно много значат._   
_\- Верю. Удачи, мальчик._

Веди снятся оголённые провода, искрящиеся белым холодным светом. Прикасаться к ним не больно, только немножко покалывает пальцы. Будто в детстве, когда держишь в руке бенгальский огонь и пытаешься поджечь от него линованную бумагу.

В миле от Лейксайда внезапно глохнет мотор, и Мелло обнаруживает в рюкзаке только одну плитку шоколада - вместо пяти. А на обёртке - яркий отпечаток губ.

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн - декабрь 2004-го.  
> "Мышеловка" - транспортная развязка на пересечении автострад I-70 и I-25 у Денвера (столица Колорадо). Лейксайд - городок по ходу трассы I-70, которая ведёт в соседний штат (Юту). Юта-Невада-Калифорния.  
> Кид - это юный герой [фильма "Байкеры"](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%91%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%BA%D0%B5%D1%80%D1%8B_\(%D1%84%D0%B8%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%BC\)). Кто такой Безумный Макс, надеюсь, все знают.


End file.
